La dernière décision  Part I
by Sakurache
Summary: 11 - Le temps de l'apocalypse approche et les chasseurs ont du pain sur la planche. Surtout que les révélations s'enchaînent et plusieurs évènements vont changer leur vie, pour toujours. Vont-ils survivre à tout ça ? Part I


**La dernière décision (Part 1)**

Un mois. Un mois et tout s'accéléra. Il y avait un mois que Uriel avait trahi la cause des anges, que Dean avait torturé Alastair et que Sam avait fini par le tuer sous les yeux de Castiel. Amy n'était pas en reste puisque cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'elle vivait une espèce d'histoire d'amour avec un ange. Castiel et elle se voyaient régulièrement, minimum une fois par semaine à la sauvette lorsque les Winchester étaient absents ou occupés à autre chose. Lors de leurs rendez-vous clandestin, Amy apprenait à Castiel à être moins « coincé » comme elle le disait elle-même. Et ils ne faisaient pas que l'amour lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils discutaient aussi. Amy parlait le plus mais Castiel adorait l'écouter et l'observer pendant ces rares moments où plus rien n'exister. Le plus difficile était lorsque Castiel devait s'adresser aux Winchester en sa présence. Car l'un comme l'autre avait de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler leur relation. Bien que Dean ne semblait pas le moins du monde soupçonneux, Amy se méfiait de Sam. Il avait l'air d'en savoir plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire, cela se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'ils étaient tous les quatre. Dean n'avait quant à lui vraiment aucun doute à avoir puisque Amy avait recommencé à dormir avec lui alors que depuis quelques temps, elle avait préféré dormir avec Sam au vu de la relation ambiguë qu'elle entretenait avec l'aîné des Winchester. Il se rappelait comme si c'était hier du soir où elle était venue lui en parler.

- Dean ? Je peux te demander un truc…

- Bien sûr je t'écoute.

- Ça va peut-être te sembler étrange mais…J'aimerai redormir avec toi.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ! Je sais que c'est compliqué entre nous mais…J'ai pris l'habitude et puis…Je serais plus rassurée. Je dors pas très bien en ce moment.

- Ouais j'avais remarqué.

- Alors, t'es d'accord ?

- Pas de problème ! Tant que t'essaie pas de me violer !

Amy avait donné un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule de Dean et ils avaient éclaté de rire. Sam n'avait pas été vexé. Et lui plus que quiconque savait qu'ils ne se passeraient rien. Mais il l'espérait. Car la relation d'Amy avec Castiel ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Amy quant à elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles visions depuis la Californie.

Cela faisait donc un mois qu'ils faisaient leur job sans penser à l'apocalypse ou à Lilith excepté la fois où il avait rencontré leur prophète, Chuck. Enfin sauf pour Sam qui continuait à la chercher par le biais de Ruby. Aujourd'hui, ils se trouvaient dans une vieille maison de Neihart, Montana. Ils venaient de combattre un fantôme tenace et ils se trouvaient dans la salle à manger.

- Ouaw, costaud celui-là ! affirma Dean.

- C'est sûr ! J'ai cru qu'il allait t'arracher les yeux de la tête ! dit Amy.

- Merci de me le rappeler.

Sam ria en rassemblant leurs affaires avec Dean. Amy sentit alors la pièce tournait autour d'elle. Elle se sentit flottée, c'était très étrange.

- Heu…les gars…

Puis plus rien. Amy s'évanouit et tomba sur le sol.

- Service des Urgences de Neihart, j'écoute ! Veuillez patienter s'il vous plait. Messieurs, je peux vous aider ?

- Oui, notre amie s'est évanouie, on arrive pas à la réveiller ! expliqua Sam à l'infirmière d'accueil.

- Très bien je vais appeler un médecin.

- Dépêchez-vous ! s'écria Dean.

- Calmez-vous Monsieur. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Amy Woods, répondit Sam pendant que Dean installait la jeune femme sur un brancard. Elle fut emmenée par un médecin et Dean retourna auprès de Sam.

- Date de naissance ?

- 8 Juin 1983, répondit Dean.

- Prend-t-elle des médicaments ? Suit-elle un traitement ?

- Pas que je sache, continua l'aîné.

- Je peux vous demander votre lien avec la jeune femme ?

Dean hésita mais finit par répondre :

- Je suis son…son petit ami. Et lui c'est mon frère.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez aller patienter.

Une heure plus tard, Dean et Sam étaient emmenés dans une chambre où Amy, en chemise d'hôpital, était assise sur un lit.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Dean.

- Ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Sammy.

- Non pas encore…

Le médecin entra alors dans la chambre, un léger sourire commercial sur le visage.

- Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Hartley. Alors, qui est l'heureux papa ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Dean avec des yeux ronds.

Le médecin se tourna vers Amy et lui dit :

- Félicitations, vous êtes enceinte ! ça fait trois semaines. Vous étiez un peu déshydratée ce qui a provoqué le malaise mais tout va bien maintenant…Je vous laisse, vous allez pouvoir sortir.

- Merci Docteur…murmura Sam en laissant le médecin s'en aller.

Amy détourna les yeux. Sam observa son frère. La bouche ouverte, il semblait paralysé. Il se leva finalement, fit deux pas dans la pièce et se tourna vers Amy.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Tu veux un dessin Dean ? ricana Sam.

- Non je…je sais comment ça se fait. Mais ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est…Comment ? On n'a pas couché ensemble depuis plus de trois semaines ! Ah moins que…Sam ?

- Hey ! Je n'y suis pour rien !

- C'est vrai Dean, il n'y est pour rien.

- Bah moi non plus je te signale !

Amy resta silencieuse. Sam leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu devrais lui dire Amy…

Amy fronça les sourcils et regarda Sam dans les yeux. Il savait. Mais comment ? Castiel et elle avaient toujours veillé à être discrets.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Je…Je vois quelqu'un.

- Pardon ?

- Ça fait un mois environ. Mais je le connais depuis plus longtemps enfin si on veut.

- Mais…Comment ? Qui ?

Amy hésita. Elle se tourna vers Sam qui l'encouragea d'un regard. Elle soupira et répondit, levant les yeux vers Dean.

- Castiel.

- Castiel ? C'est hilarant.

Amy baissa de nouveau les yeux. Au vu du silence dans la chambre, Dean comprit qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Et tu savais ? s'écria-t-il vers Sam.

- Je les ai vu s'embrasser lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital après la mort d'Alastair…

Amy comprit alors que Sam savait depuis tout ce temps mais qu'il n'avait rien dit.

- Rassure-moi Amy…C'était une sorte de…compensation, c'est ça ? Parce qu'il m'a sorti de l'enfer et qu'il t'a sauvé au Colorado, hein ?

- Quoi ? demanda Sam.

- Comment tu sais ça ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Il me l'a dit lui-même. Mais répond à ma question.

- Non Dean. Il y a plus…

- Je comprend pas.

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre.

- Mademoiselle ? Vous pouvez partir. Mais vous devez faire un examen tous les mois durant la grossesse, expliqua l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre les interrompant.

- Très bien merci. Mais je suis pas sûre de le garder.

La petite bande était rentrée au motel dans le silence. Une fois dans la chambre, Dean craqua :

- Comment ça « t'es pas sûr de le garder » ?

- Enfin Dean ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? L'apocalypse, tout ça. Et puis…Comment je ferais ? Il faudrait que j'arrête la chasse, et je pourrais pas l'élever toute seule…Oh et qu'est-ce que je lui dirais quand il posera des questions sur son père ? Papa, chéri, c'est un ange. Tu le verras peut-être en rêve si t'as de la chance.

Amy s'arrêta de parler et reprit sa respiration. Dean resta silencieux un moment. Puis reprit :

- Amy, tu ne serais pas seule…

- Quoi ?

- Quoi ? répéta Sam.

- Je pourrais l'élever, comme si c'était le mien…

- N'importe quoi ! Je ne te demanderais jamais ça Dean.

- Mais je sais ! C'est moi qui te propose.

- C'est de la folie.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Dean enfin, tu n'es même pas fâché ? demanda Sam, intrigué.

- Si, bien sûr. Je suis jaloux que ce trou-duc est pu mettre les mains sur toi mais…Je ne veux pas que ce petit…

- Tais-toi, je t'en prie. Je suis épuisée, je ne veux plus en parlé. Pas pour le moment.

- Très bien, allons dormir un peu.

Sam s'endormit rapidement, ainsi que Dean. Mais Amy, contre l'aîné des Winchester, n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dean lui rêvait. Il était au bord d'un lac, il pêchait. Amy était dans leur maison avec leur enfant. C'était si paisible. Quand Castiel apparut à ses cotés. Il sursauta.

- Oh merde…Je suis en train de rêver, pas vrai ?

- Cet endroit n'est pas sûr.

- Quoi ? y'a plus sûr que ma tête ?

- Viens à cette adresse. Maintenant.

- Dean se réveilla en sursaut et avertit toute la troupe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Rien de plus Sam !

Dean gara l'Impala puis en descendit suivi de Sam. Lorsqu'Amy sortit à son tour, Dean se tourna vers elle et lui barra le chemin.

- Amy, tu restes là.

- Hors de question.

- Ça peut être dangereux !

- Dean, je suis enceinte pas en sucre ! Je veux voir Castiel.

- Très bien, répondit-il en soupirant.

Ils entrèrent dans un espèce d'entrepôt où des tas de structures en métal étaient cassés et éparpillés dans la pièce. Dean et Sam avançaient en tête, observant grâce à leur lampe torche. Amy suivait lentement en regardant autour d'elle. Soudain, les Winchester repèrent un symbole familier sur un mur.

- On dirait le symbole qu'Anna utilisait pour renvoyer les anges au paradis, affirma Sam.

- Tu crois que les anges se sont battus ? demanda Dean.

- Possible.

Amy continuait de regarder les alentours pendant ce temps et découvrit alors le corps de Castiel.

- Oh mon dieu ! Castiel !

Elle se précipita sur lui suivi des deux frères. Elle le secoua légèrement en l'appelant. Ce dernier finit par se lever et s'écartait d'eux.

- Castiel ! ça va ? demanda Dean.

- Je…Je ne suis pas Castiel. Je m'appelle Jimmy.

- Quoi ? Où est Castiel ? questionna Amy.

- Il est parti.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un drôle de regard tandis qu'Amy sentait les larmes lui montaient aux yeux en fixant Jimmy.

Dean, Sam et Jimmy étaient en train de discuter dans la chambre de leur motel pendant qu'Amy était partie acheter de l'eau. Elle revint avec deux bouteilles et au moment où elle ouvrait la porte, Jimmy expliquait :

- Je m'appelle Jimmy Novac, je viens de Pontiac, dans l'Illinois. J'ai une femme et une fille.

Amy lâcha les deux bouteilles, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues puis s'enfuit dans la nuit. Dean se leva pour la rattraper mais Sam le retint d'un geste de la main.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps…

- Je suis désolé, ajouta Jimmy. J'ai vite senti qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre Castiel et Amy mais je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. Maintenant, je veux seulement rentrer chez moi.

Amy courut dans un endroit à l'abri des regards. Entourée d'arbres, elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles et se mit à crier :

- Castiel espèce d'enfoiré ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? J'ai besoin de toi !

Amy s'écroula sur le sol en pleurant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean venait la retrouver. Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras.

- ça va aller Amy…ça va aller.

- Il est en danger.

- Qui ça ?

- Jimmy. Les démons vont eux aussi vouloir mettre la main dessus.

- On va le protéger.

- Je sais pas si…si je serais capable de rester avec vous si…si il est là.

- Tu fais comme tu veux Amy…Tu peux aller chez Bobby pendant qu'on s'occupe de ça.

Amy allait répondre quand Sam arriva en courant.

- Dean ! Il est parti !

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai perdu j'te dis !

- Mais comment t'as fait bordel ? Peu importe, on doit le retrouver. Amy, tu restes ici.

- Quoi ?

- Discute pas !

Alors que les frères arrivaient à Pontiac chez les Novac, Amy attendait Bobby au bord de la route 89. Il arriva peu de temps après avec la Ford Mustang de 1970 que chérissait tant la jeune femme.

- Merci Bobby, dit-elle en prenant le volant.

- Je t'en prie.

- Tu seras te débrouiller pour renter ?

- Hey pour qui tu me prends ? Bambi ?

- Bye Bobby.

- Prends soin de toi.

Amy fila donc le plus rapidement possible vers Pontiac. Une fois là-bas, elle mit plus de temps que prévu mais elle finit tout de même par les retrouver dans une sorte d'entrepôt. Les démons étaient HS et Sam venait d'envoyer le démon qui était en possession d'une femme, la femme de Jimmy apparemment, tout droit en enfer.

- Sam ! Dean !

- Amy ? Je t'avais dit...

- Je sais, je sais. J'aurais aimé arrivé plus tôt.

- C'est pas fini, dit Sam en pointant Jimmy du menton et en s'essuyant le sang qu'il avait sur le visage.

Amy l'observa alors. Il saignait abondamment, une petite fille, certainement la propre fille de Jimmy à ses cotés. Ils se parlaient mais Amy ne pouvait les entendre. Elle fit un pas en avant vers eux pendant que Dean relevait Amelia, la femme de Jimmy. Mais Sam l'empêcha d'avancer. Soudain, un éclair orangé parcourut l'entrepôt. Castiel venait de passer du corps de Claire à celui de Jimmy. Castiel était redevenu Castiel ou presque. Amelia et Claire sortirent de l'entrepôt. Castiel passa entre Amy et les Winchester sans un mot.

- Castiel ! l'appela Dean. Tu devais me dire un truc important.

- Laisse tomber Dean.

- Quoi ?

- Je sers Dieu, non les humains, dit-il dans une grimace avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Les Winchester échangèrent un regard mais Amy se mit à courir pour rattraper Castiel.

- Castiel !

Celui-ci s'arrêta mais resta dos à la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolé Amy.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Tu t'es fait tapé sur les doigts et maintenant nous n'existons plus ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrête de dire que t'es désolé nom de di…

Castiel se retourna lentement et regarda la jeune femme. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait de son visage.

- Castiel. Je suis enceinte. De toi.

L'ange encaissa le coup mais rien ne se vit sur lui. Amy se sentit alors mal. Elle voulait quitter ce lieu, ne plus jamais le revoir, ne plus jamais entendre même parler de lui. Dean et Sam, un peu plus loin les observaient. Soudain, la jeune femme se mit à hyper-ventiler. Dean s'approcha. Et Castiel montra enfin un peu d'inquiétude. Amy se tourna vers Dean.

- Emmène-moi loin d'ici…dit-elle avant de se mettre à le crier. Emmène-moi loin d'ici !

- Ok, ok, on y va.

Dean la prit par le bras et sortit suivi de Sam. Castiel les regarda sortir, le cœur brisé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bobby et Dean étaient en train de mettre Sam en cure de désintoxication forcée dans la chambre forte protégée des démons de Bobby pendant qu'Amy, assise sur le perron, tentait de ne pas penser. Malgré la légère brise sur son visage, c'était assez difficile. Ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup tout ça, le bébé, Jimmy et la désertion de Castiel pour elle et la cause des humains. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean vint la rejoindre. Il s'assit près d'elle et attendit qu'elle parle la première.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Il a pas vraiment apprécié.

- Tu as pris la bonne décision Dean.

- Tu crois ? Bobby n'en ait pas si sûr.

- Mais si ! Il est vraiment accro, t'as vu comment il était en manque ? Le sang de démon, c'est pas très sain.

- C'est sûr…Et toi ça va ?

- J'en sais trop rien, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, une brise plus forte que les autres fit bouger les feuilles des arbres. Castiel apparut en bas des marches. Dean et Amy levèrent les yeux vers lui. La jeune femme se leva tout de suite, le regard fermé.

- Je te laisse.

- Amy…dit Castiel doucement avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

- Laisse tomber Castiel.

Elle entra dans la maison, le cœur serré. Dean descendit les marches du perron et rejoint Castiel.

- Tu voulais me voir Dean ?

- Comment tu…Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose dans l'Illinois, c'était quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber. Parlons plutôt du vrai sujet que tu voulais aborder. Sam.

- Il peut le faire ? Tuer Lilith.

- C'est possible. Mais ce n'est pas à lui de le faire et tu le sais.

- Si j'accepte, Sam sera épargné ?

- Si ça te rassure de le voir comme ça.

- Je marche, finit par répondre le jeune homme après un instant d'hésitation.

- Tu dois promettre Dean.

- Je te donne ma parole.

- Bien.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Pour l'instant, attendre.

- Génial.

- Dean…

- Quoi encore ?

- J'aimerai te poser une question…personnelle.

- Je t'écoute, affirma Dean intrigué.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Amy ? D'après toi !

Dean commençait à se mettre en rogne, c'est ce qui arrivait quand on touchait à sa Amy chérie.

- Elle se retrouve enceinte, de toi qui plus est, au bord de l'apocalypse ! Et tu nous as laissé tomber ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle se sente ?

- Terrifiée. J'aimerai lui parler.

- Elle ne veut pas te voir et encore moins te parler.

- Tu pourrais peut-être la convaincre…

Dean hésita et regarda Castiel. Il avait une expression différente. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il se sentait mal au sujet de la jeune femme.

- S'il te plait.

- D'accord, je vais essayer, répondit-il en soupirant. Mais je ne te promets rien !

- C'est hors de question !

- Amy, fais un effort. Il veut discuter…

- C'est trop tard Dean.

- Tu devrais l'écouter…ajouta Bobby.

- Ne t'en mêles pas Bobby, s'il te plait.

Les trois étaient dans le salon de Bobby. Le vieux chasseur s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Ecoute, tu dois écouter ce qu'il a à te dire…Sinon tu vas le regretter.

- Non, je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

- Très bien, finit par dire Dean. Dormons un peu.

Dean s'endormit sur le canapé et Bobby sur sa table de recherches. Amy, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, une fois de plus. Elle finit par se lever du fauteuil où elle se trouvait et décida d'aller voir comment Sam allait. Elle descendit les marches vers le sous-sol mais avant d'aller voir Sam, elle fit un tour. Le sous-sol était un vrai capharnaüm et cela détendait quelque peu la jeune femme de s'intéresser à autre chose. Elle passait devant des étagères quand elle ressentit un léger picotement dans le ventre. Elle y passa sa main. Ce ne pouvait pas déjà être le bébé ! Amy haussa les épaules. Après tout, cet enfant venait d'un ange, enfin peut-être. Ou venait-il de Jimmy ? Tout ça était horriblement complexe et perturbant. Mais cela n'était qu'en fait un avertissement. Amy se retourna en entendant la lourde porte en fer de la chambre forte s'ouvrir. Elle avança lentement de quelques pas et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Sam qui montait les escaliers en silence. Elle observa alors la porte se refermait toute seule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide et vit Castiel sortir de sous l'escalier. Il ne l'avait pas vu et la jeune femme, abasourdie, continuait à avancer dans son dos.

- Comment as-tu pu…

- Amy ?

L'ange se retourna lentement et l'observa.

- Amy, non…

- Comment as-tu pu le laisser partir dans cet état ! A quoi ça t'avance ? hein ?

- Je ne fais que suivre les ordres.

- Bah voyons ! C'est vrai que tu es redevenu le gentil toutou de tes supérieurs ! Désolée, j'ai oublié ma laisse à l'étage !

- Amy, essaye de comprendre…

- Non.

- Amy…

- Je suis désolée Castiel. Malgré tout ce que je ressens pour toi, je vais immédiatement en référer à Dean.

Amy retourna sur ses pas et monta les marches en direction de l'étage. Pendant ce cours instant, Castiel crut que c'était fini entre eux mais le pire était encore à venir. Amy glissa en haut des marches et dégringola l'escalier jusqu'en bas avant de s'évanouir complètement sous le choc. Juste avant, elle put voir que Castiel avait disparu.

- Dean ! Dean, bon dieu réveille-toi !

Bobby était en train de secouer Dean comme un poirier pour qu'il se réveille. L'aîné des Winchester ouvrit un œil et s'étira en grognant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bobby ?

- Sam et Amy ont disparu.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Je sais pas comment c'est possible mais Sam est sorti de la chambre forte et m'a piqué une caisse.

- Génial. Et Amy ?

- J'en sais rien du tout. Tu crois qu'elle est parti avec lui ? La Mustang est toujours là.

- J'en sais rien non plus. Mais je vais retrouver Sam. Et je suis sûr qu'il saura pour Amy.

- Tiens-moi au courant surtout.

- T'inquiète pas Bobby.

- Amy ! Amy, tu m'entends ! Amy !

Amy secoua légèrement la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un magasin alimentaire, une grande surface, au poste de caissière. Celle qui l'avait appelé, c'était sa collègue et cousine, Laurène avec qui elle s'était toujours bien entendue.

- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est l'heure ! Fais ta caisse et va vite chercher ton bout de chou.

- Ouais, t'as raison…On se voit toujours demain ?

- Un peu ma cousine !

Amy ria, fit sa caisse et une fois le compte bon, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la caisse centrale, son fond de caisse sous le bras. Alors qu'elle avait arpenter des centaines de fois cette allée, quelque chose semblait différent. C'était peut-être à cause de ce rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière. Un rêve qui semblait plus vrai que nature où elle chassait les démons et était enceinte d'un ange. Ridicule. Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Elle avait sa vie ici. C'était peut-être pas un boulot de rêve mais ça lui plaisait. Car avec un enfant, continuer à faire la barmaid était devenu difficile. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur son mari. Amy déposa sa caisse, salua ses collègues puis se changea. Elle entra dans le parking sous-terrain et prit sa voiture, une voiture française, petite mais pratique puis partit en direction du stade de base-ball. Elle ria toute seule en repensant à la voiture qu'elle conduisait dans son rêve : Une Ford Mustang de 1970. Un bijou. N'importe quoi. Elle arriva enfin au stade et trouva une place difficilement. Les mamans étaient déjà là pour récupérer leur fiston. Amy s'approcha du terrain et vit de dos une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle sourit et s'approcha en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je croyais que c'était à moi de venir le chercher aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi Madame Winchester.

- Oh oui Bonjour.

Dean prit Amy dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Arrête Papa t'es dégoûtant !

Le couple se stoppèrent et regardèrent l'enfant qui venait de parler en souriant.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand Johnny.

John Winchester Junior grimaça et enlaça sa mère.

- Tu m'as manqué Maman.

- Toi aussi mon chéri.

- Avec qui tu veux monter Johnny ?

- Dans l'Impala !

Les Winchester rirent de bon cœur puis Dean emmena son fils de 6 ans sur ses épaules jusqu'à l'Impala. Amy fut de nouveau troublée par ce stupide rêve. Dean était là lui aussi, à chasser et il avait son Impala…Alors que la nuit tombait et qu'elle roulait en direction de leur maison, Amy eut comme des bribes de souvenirs. Des images de voyages nocturnes comme celui-là. Des tas de voyages…On toqua alors à la fenêtre de sa voiture et elle sursauta. Amy ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivé.

- Chérie ? ça va ?

Amy descendit finalement et attrapa son sac.

- ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste…fatiguée.

- D'accord. Je vais faire le dîner. Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est le jour des hamburgers chez les Winchester !

Après plusieurs heures de routes et une bonne baston avec son frangin, Dean était de retour chez Bobby. Dépité, il résuma la situation à son père de substitution.

- Je lui ai dit que ce n'était plus la peine qu'il revienne si il partait et il est parti quand même Bobby !

- Et Amy ?

- Il ne l'a même pas vu. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais me concentrer à la retrouver. J'en ai marre de courir après Sam.

- T'as une piste ?

- Aucune ! J'ai essayé d'appeler Castiel mais rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Dean fit quelques pas dos à Bobby puis finit par répondre :

- J'en sais rien…Par quoi tu…

Dean s'était retourné et avait constaté qu'il n'était plus chez Bobby mais dans une pièce rectangulaire, aux couleurs pâles, avec des tableaux théologiques tout autour de lui sur les murs. Castiel apparut dans un coin de la pièce.

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Dans une salle d'attente.

- Pour attendre quoi ?

- L'apocalypse bien sûr. Ça va commencer.

- Génial ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber !

- Je suis au courant pour Sam.

- Tu sais qu'il va trouver Lilith ? Et qu'il va la tuer avec ses pouvoirs si je n'interviens pas ?

- Ton rôle va t'être révéler en temps utile.

- Et ce n'est pas le moment, peut-être ?

- Pas encore.

Castiel était étrange. Il était encore plus antipathique que d'ordinaire. Dean fit quelques pas vers lui et décida d'attaquer par un autre sujet pour voir sa réaction.

- Et Amy ? Tu es au courant qu'elle a disparu ?

- Pardon ?

Cette fois, Dean redécouvrit le Castiel qu'il connaissait.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Pourtant ça ne peut être que l'un d'entre vous puisque la maison de Bobby est sécurisée contre les démons et qu'elle n'a été nulle part.

Castiel fuit le regard de Dean et finit par baisser les yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe.

Puis il disparut, laissant Dean de nouveau seul, avec un plateau d'hamburgers et des bières. Il décida d'appeler son petit frère.

Amy était en train de faire la vaisselle quand Dean l'interpella depuis la salle à manger. Elle s'essuya les mains à un torchon, remit en place son alliance et rejoint son mari. Il était devant un ordinateur portable, qui était posé sur la table principale.

- Chut pas si fort ! Johnny vient juste de s'endormir.

- Désolé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Regarde. Tu sais ce copain, Jimmy, que j'ai connu sur le net.

- Oui.

- Il m'a envoyé une photo de lui, sa femme et sa fille.

- Oh c'est sympa.

La photo s'afficha et la jeune femme eut une drôle de sensation. Elle observa le dénommé Jimmy. Ce visage lui semblait tellement familier. De nouvelles bribes d'images apparurent devant les yeux d'Amy. Cela ressemblait à des souvenirs : la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, leur relation, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, le dur moment où elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse…Elle revint à la réalité mais ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Castiel…

- Quoi ? demanda Dean en se tournant vers elle.

- Non rien…Je…Il est tard, allons dormir.

- D'accord.

Une fois couchée, la jeune femme s'endormit très vite. Mais elle fut assaillie par de nouveaux rêves. Cette fois, ils concernaient Dean, son frère et l'oncle Bobby. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et alla s'asseoir près de son fils dans sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, Dean vint la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ?

- Dean…Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression que ce que tu vivais, c'était pas la réalité ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il inquiet en l'emmenant dans le couloir.

- C'est pas ma vie…

- C'est encore cette histoire de démons ? Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé !

- Quoi ? Tu es au courant ?

- Bien sûr ! ça fait des mois que tu fais ce rêve ! Ecoute, ta vie c'est ça ! C'est moi, c'est Johnny, c'est les barbecues du dimanche avec Oncle Bobby et les vacances avec Sam !

- Mais ça ne te semble pas…irréel ? bizarre ? Franchement Dean, tu devrais t'en souvenir toi aussi !

- Tu recommences…Si ça continue, on va devoir faire appel à un professionnel.

Amy se précipita dans la chambre, prit sa robe de chambre et dévala les escaliers.

- Où tu vas ?

- Prendre l'air.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Une fois dans le jardin, elle s'adressa directement au ciel.

- Qui que vous soyez, je vous en prie, redonnez-moi ma vie ! Redonnez-moi ma vie !

Amy se réveilla alors en sursaut, ankylosée de partout. Elle se trouvait dans le même genre de pièce que Dean. Elle se toucha le front, elle saignait légèrement et elle se souvint alors de son vol plané dans l'escalier chez Bobby et de la conversation qui avait précédé avec Castiel. Elle se leva et une porte au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit. Elle s'y engouffra.

Après avoir laissé un message à Sam, Dean faisait les cents pas dans la pièce. Il désespérait de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Zachary, le supérieur de Castiel, apparut dans la pièce accompagné de Castiel en personne. Zachary avança vers Dean.

- Ah Dean ! Tout va comme tu veux ?

- Pas vraiment, j'aimerai sortir d'ici.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas encore le moment…

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit mais je dois retrouver Sam.

- Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible. Mais si tu veux quoi que ce soit d'autres, je peux te l'avoir…

- Comme ?

- Comme te ramener Amy par exemple.

Castiel qui s'était tenu tranquille jusqu'à présent, leva des yeux surpris vers son supérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait espèce d'enfoiré !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien.

Une porte apparut alors au fond de la salle et s'ouvrit laissant entrer la jeune femme. Elle avait un peu de sang sur le front mais avait l'air d'aller bien. En voyant Dean, elle se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Castiel baissa les yeux. Dean caressa son front en demandant :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers chez Bobby.

- Merde…Et le bébé ?

- Il va bien, répondit Zachary.

- Vous savez ce que j'ai vu ? demanda Amy.

- Oui. Et cela pourrait être la réalité, après l'apocalypse.

- Après ?

- Dean, ton rôle n'est pas d'empêcher le réveil de Lucifer.

- Quoi ?

- L'apocalypse doit s'effectuer.

- Mais les humains vont mourir !

- Effectivement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle purge s'opère. Mais vous deux, vous aurez la chance de survivre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Dean est devenu un soldat de Dieu et parce que tu es promise.

- Promise ?

Si Castiel a eu l'autorisation de te ramener d'entre les morts et a eu le devoir de te protéger, c'est parce que tu dois rester sur terre jusqu'à ce que tu es accomplie la tâche qui te fera gagner ta grâce.

- Ma grâce ? Vous voulez dire que je vais devenir…un ange ? demanda Amy en se tournant vers Dean.

- Oui.

- Quelle est cette tâche ? s'inquiéta Dean.

- Castiel, laisse-nous.

Castiel hésita mais finit par disparaître. Zachary se mit alors à expliquer, en marchant dans la pièce.

- Cet enfant sera exceptionnel. Quand un ange habite le corps d'un humain, le sang de cet humain devint du sang divin. Tout comme le sang d'une personne possédée devient celui de démon. Mais je crois que vous savez de quoi je parle.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Castiel est donc bien le père de cet enfant. Je sais que tu te posais la question.

Amy encaissa le coup et alla s'asseoir pendant que Zachary continuait.

- Au départ, ce n'était pas prévu. Et c'est rare que nous ne prévoyons pas de telle chose. Nous aurions pu nous contenter de t'envoyer toi et cette chose en enfer mais tu es destinée à faire partie des nôtres un jour prochain. Et puis, nous comptons sur cet enfant. Il sera exceptionnel.

- Vous l'avez déjà dit mais en quoi sera-t-il exceptionnel ?

- Nous ne le savons pas encore mais nous en avons une idée. As-tu toujours des visions ? Comme celle qui te montrait Dean et Anna, ou Dean en train de torturer Alastair ?

- Non, pas depuis des semaines. Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Je n'avais même pas encore…Avec Castiel je veux dire.

- De quoi il parle Amy ? demanda Dean, intrigué.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Dans tous les cas, cet enfant nous appartient.

- Hors de question.

- Nous verrons.

Zachary disparut de nouveau et Castiel le remplaça.

- Castiel ! Tu dois nous aider, dit Dean en laissant Amy s'écarter.

- Je ne peux pas Dean. Sam va tuer Lilith et Lucifer sera libéré.

- Mais on doit l'en empêcher, je t'en prie.

- Je suis désolé.

- Mais pourquoi tu continues à les défendre ? Ils veulent s'emparer de ton enfant !

Castiel observa Amy et soupira.

- Désolé.

Amy éclata alors. Elle s'approcha précipitamment de Castiel. Dean crut qu'elle allait le tuer et la retint d'un geste.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! C'est toi qui m'a fait tomber dans les escaliers !

- Je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure. On m'a renvoyé là-haut juste avant ça. Je suppose que c'était Zachary. Il voulait certainement t'empêcher de prévenir Dean pour Sam.

- Franchement Castiel, réveille-toi !

- Je ne peux rien faire.

Il disparut de nouveau, laissant Amy et Dean en plein désarroi.

Une heure passa et Amy raconta à Dean la vit qu'il menait dans son rêve.

- C'était un garçon ?

- Oui, John Winchester Junior. Oh et nous étions mariés !

- Sans blague ! Et Bobby ?

- Tu veux parler d'Oncle Bobby ?

Ils rirent puis Dean reprit :

- Un garçon…

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve Dean. La réalité sera tout autre. Même si on survit et que cet enfant naît, tu imagines combien ça coûte un enfant ?

- Ce sera peut-être l'occasion de se ranger et de laisser tomber la chasse une fois pour toute.

- Tu penses vraiment que…

Amy ne put finir sa phrase que Castiel apparut de nouveau dans la pièce. Il plaqua Dean sur le mur et lui mit une main sur la bouche.

- Castiel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Amy.

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'était qu'il prit le couteau de Dean et se fit saigner le bras. Avec ce sang, il traça le symbole anti-anges sur le mur. Zachary apparut alors.

- Castiel, ne fais pas ça !

Castiel posa sa main sur le symbole et renvoya Zachary au paradis.

- Il ne va pas resté absent très longtemps. Il faut partir.

Castiel toucha le front d'Amy et de Dean et tous trois se retrouvèrent chez Bobby.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? demanda ce dernier.

- Pas le temps Bobby.

- Amy écoute-moi, toi seule peut nous aider à trouver Sam.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Tes visions.

- Je n'en ai pas eu depuis la Californie.

- Tu dois te concentrer. C'est en toi, tu vas y arriver.

Amy s'assit et écouta les conseils de Castiel pendant que Dean avait emmené Bobby dans la cuisine pour tout lui raconter.

- Ferme les yeux. Respire calmement. Essaye de vider ton esprit.

Amy fit tout ce qu'il lui dit. Mais ça ne donnait rien. Au moment où elle allait abandonner, elle le vit, très nettement. Sam et Ruby marchaient dans ce qui semblait être une église. Elle se concentra et tenta de voir un nom. Une vision extérieure s'offrit à elle. Amy ouvrit alors les yeux en inspirant profondément.

- Alors ? demanda Dean qui patientait nerveusement.

- Couvent St Mary, Ilchester, Maryland.

La maison de Bobby se mit alors à trembler et une lumière aveuglante filtraient par les fenêtres.

- Allez-y vite !

- Castiel !

Il se tourna vers Amy. Celle-ci se précipita et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Je t'aime, affirma l'ange.

Puis il leur toucha de nouveau le front sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répondre et Dean, Bobby et Amy se retrouvèrent dans le couloir principale du couvent. Au loin, ils virent Sam en train d'essayer de tuer Lilith. Ruby les vit la première et ferma la porte. La petite bande se mit à courir et frappa la porte de toutes leurs forces en criant.

- Sam ! Non ! Sam !

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Sam était sur le sol, abattu par ce qu'il venait de faire. Le dernier sceau était brisé. Ruby au-dessus de lui était en train de déblatérer sur tout ce qu'elle avait du subir pour arriver à ce résultat.

- Hey pétasse !

Ruby se retourna et Dean lui planta le poignard contre les démons dans le ventre pendant que Sam la retenait par les bras en arrière. Bobby et Amy approchèrent alors qu'un symbole était en train de se tracer sur le sol avec le sang de Lilith. Amy prit la main de Dean. Lucifer allait sortir de l'enfer et ils étaient tous les quatre en première ligne.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A SUIVRE...


End file.
